Book of the House-Elf
Book of the House-Elf is a Phantom Book used by Dalian to summon a house-elf that keeps the collection of books in the Disward mansion organized. It’s present in ''The House-Elf's Rough Time'' fragment. In the manga adaptation, the Phantom Book has an illustration depicting a kobold.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 8. __TOC__ Background The house-elf had many different owners throughout the years, until his Phantom Book fell into Dalian’s hands. The creature cleans and organizes Wes’ collection of books.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 4. Powers After reading the Phantom Book, the user has the power to summon a house-elf that can grant small wishes by working on tasks such as cleaning, arranging and lightning a furnace. The creature possesses ability to talk and a will of his own, so he can ask for another owner if he thinks his job is too exhausting or unreasonable. In the manga, more than one house-elf can be called forth. Although house-elves are not described in the light novel, the adaptation shows them as tiny black shadows in the shape of a devil, including small horns and a tapering tail. They seem to be less rational in this version. For instance, a house-elf tried to eat Hugh’s golden key, exposing his fangs and his single eye. Plot The Phantom Book in which the house-elf is sealed changed hands over many years before falling into Dalian’s hands. The Biblioprincess read it and ordered the creature to clean the library of the mansion. Although the house-elf worked for days, he couldn’t see an end to the task. He eventually asked permission to leave for another owner. Camilla, who happened to be around, received the Phantom Book. After reading it, she told the house-elf to clean her house. However, the place was messy once again in the next evening, since Camilla had invited a lot of children from the neighborhood. The house-elf couldn’t keep the mansion cleaned for very long. Camilla played with stray dogs and tried to pilot her father’s motorcycle inside the house in the next days. For her disappointment, the exhausted house-elf said that he would like to work for another owner. Rasiel read the Phantom Book and ordered the creature to kill people in order to spread unhappiness and horror around the world. That way, she plans to nourish Phantom Eggs. Completely frightened, the house-elf decided that he couldn’t work there. After being briskly dismissed by her, he ended up meeting Hal. The Book Burning Officer never opened the Phantom Book. The unfriendly man told the creature to burn his own Phantom Book. The former used his metallic cane to blow flames over the house-elf. The house-elf was slightly burned when he returned to Dalian, who accepted him back. To this day, the house-elf cleans the books in the basement of the Disward estate. In the manga adaptation, Dalian uses the house-elves to take care of Hugh, who got sick while organizing the library of the mansion. The creatures light the furnace and remove the germs of the room. One of them tries to bite Hugh’s golden key, but Dalian stops him in time, sealing him again inside the Phantom Book. Sick Hugh.jpg|The house-elves are summoned by Dalian. House-elf Attack.jpg|A house-elf is attracted by Hugh's golden key. Trivia * Kobold is a supernatural entity from German folklore. The creatures are house spirits of ambivalent nature. Although they sometimes perform domestic chores, they play malicious tricks if insulted or neglected. Some legends claim that every house has a resident kobold who can chase away pests, clean the stables, feed and groom the cattle and horses, scrub the dishes and pots, and sweep the kitchen. ** It's said that people tried to appease evil kobolds with offerings of gold and silver.Kobold. (2017, November 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:01, November 15, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kobold&oldid=809278995 In the manga, one of the creatures is attracted by Hugh's golden key. * The creature mentioned in the light novel is a brownie, a mythical household spirit from English and Scottish folklore. They are said to inhabit houses and aid in tasks around the house. However, they do not like to be seen and will only work at night in exchange for small gifts of food. ** They usually abandon the house if their gifts are called payments, or if the owners of the house misuse them.Brownie (folklore). (2017, November 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:17, November 15, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Brownie_(folklore)&oldid=809721618 In the light novel, the house-elf chooses not to follow Rasiel and Hal's orders. * The house-elves are magical creatures part of the Harry Potter series. References Category:Phantom Books